1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position sensor, and in particular to a position sensor capable of electrically connecting conductors at different positions to identify the position of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users of handheld electronic devices such as mobiles phone, personal digital assistants (PDA) or handheld computers may prefer varied display modes when the device is used in different positions. Thus, the electronic device must be provided with a position sensor to detect the position thereof.